Something new
by Lord of the files
Summary: Are vacations not to relieve stress, not cause it? Why do all my vacations end up like this?
1. Chapter 1

Something new

Self-explanatory-Lord of the files

Beast boy was walking back and forth in his room. Periodically he would grasp his hands together and breathe lightly into them. His hands were just too sweaty. His hands just didn't stop shaking. Grasping his hand harder made it stop trembling slightly, but he just couldn't stop. It was there on the front page. There in black and white; 'The anniversary of the Doom Patrol's last day'. He didn't mind at all. If only he could get his breathing settled. If only he could his hands to stop shaking. If only…if only. Every breath he took was painful, and every time he thought about it.

'I'm so useless,' he thought forlornly 'if only I was stronger then.'

He tightened his hands into fists and held them at his sides. His back started to shudder as he felt a new wave of sadness pass through him. The icy cold feeling of guilt coursed through his veins. The heat of embarrassment flushed his cheeks. The stinging agony of choice and past hit at his heart and lungs. Beast boy felt this entire pain and anguish course through his body and he was useless to fight it.

"I'm strong. I can fight this," Beast boy said gathering strength through his voice.

Beast boy then started to feel this weak strength from within him. This icy hot dagger that softly prickled his skin, while his thoughts started to wander. He then started to remember the better times. Better times in the Doom Patrol: not just his worst day in it.

"Hey BB," a booming voice shattered the calm "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Cy, I am."

"Just making sure…you kind of left in a hurry with the paper."

"Wanted to read the comics before anyone else took them," Beast boy said to a friend he kept no secrets from.

"Like I said, just making sure. I'll be in the garage if you need me," Beast boy then heard his heavy feet making a clear path down the hall.

Beast boy then went back to his hidden trails. Breathing in and out. He started to calm down a little. All the pain started to drift away slightly.

"I guess I'm ready for a new day," he said looking at the mirror.

Beast boy shook his head and then opened his door. He then made his way to the kitchen. Starfire and Robin were there while Raven was on the couch reading a thick novel. Starfire was trying to explain what Garsbag festival is and Robin fought to keep interested.

"Hello Friend Beast boy, have you recovered to whatever ailed you?" Starfire asked gleefully concerned.

"I just wanted to read the comics and you know how hard it is to get a newspaper to yourself around here."

Robin snorted unconvinced.

"If there was a picture of Slade in the newspaper it would be in pieces and I really didn't feel like taping pieces of pictures together," Beast boy said annoyed.

"Sure," Robin said.

The three Titan's then started to discuss Garsbag festival for a while, until Raven slammed her book shut.

Three heads turned her way and Beast boy asked, "Huh?"

"I'm going to my room," Raven said walking out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other and Beast boy shrugged.

"Well as I was explaining, Garsbag festival is to mark the aging celebration of Tamaran."

"So what happens on this celebration," Beast boy asked casually.

"Well…" Starfire said gathering the right words "We gather together and engage in traditional dances and songs. We then allow one to redeem themselves on this day."

"Redeem?" Robin asked.

"If one is guilty of a crime they are able to redeem themselves if they pass certain tests," Starfire said thinking her words carefully.

Beast boy leaned back and looked to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought quick thoughts of 'what if, what if'.

"What kind of tests?" Robin asked interested.

"It depends on the severity of the crime," Starfire said after a while.

Robin and Starfire continued to talk about random situations as Beast boy stared at the heavens. He lifted his hand up and looked at his green hands. His mutated genes meant that he could die in seconds or hundred of years, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do is pray and hope.

"What about abandon a team mate?" Beast boy asked after a lot of questions.

Starfire was quiet for a few moments before she responded, "One would have to go to the one in question and apologize."

"Makes sense," Beast boy said in a lazy tone.

Beast boy shifted his eyes and saw that Starfire and Robin were continuing to talk about the redemptions. His eyes focused on Starfire and her gestures as she talked. He then shifted to Robin who looked deep in thought.

"I'm going outside," Beast boy said to no one in particular.

Beast boy made his way out and then to the coast. He picked up a rock and skipped it. It jumped across the water a few times and stopped abruptly. A girlish laughter was to the side of his and he saw a rock whirl past. His mind was playing tricks on him again. Again with thoughts of her. Again with thoughts of that moment. Again thoughts of Terra.

"Well Terra," Beast boy said loudly "I don't care anymore. I've given and can't give no more. I'm sorry, but I just don't care anymore."

He then angrily picked up a rock and skipped it. It went until it was out of site. Beast boy sat down on the ground. His thoughts swirled around him as different memories came and went. It was like a squatter of a land. They would come and stay until his conscious came. Then it would leave, but others would take their spot.

Beast boy sighed and laughed out loud thinking, 'I need a vacation.'

The idea came to him again as he walked towards the tower. He really hasn't had a vacation in his life. All of he did was work related or forced. But now he could make his own trip and now he can get all this stress off him. Beast boy then ran towards the tower hoping to convince their stiff leader to get him some R and R.

* * *

"No," Robin said.

"Why not?" Beast boy said whining.

"What if we need you? What if you're attacked? Who would help you when we are here and your there?" Robin said punctuating each point with a poke in the chest with his finger.

"What if I take some one with me?" Beast boy asked desperately.

Sighing, Robin said, "Fine if you can convince one other person to come."

"Do you want to come?"

"NO!"

* * *

Beast boy knocked on the door.

The door slid open and Cyborg asked, "What up?"

"Do you want to go on vacation with me?"

"Nah, I can't really leave…without me the security would fall apart."

Beast boy's ears drooping said, "Ok that's fine."

"Sorry man."

* * *

Beast boy knocked to the door next to it.

The door slid open slightly and Raven asked, "What do you want?"

"Do you want to go on vacation with me?"

"I'd rather have all my hair plucked out slowly and painfully," Raven said dryly.

"So is that a yes?" Beast boy asked, being a smart-ass.

The door slammed in his face.

* * *

Beast boy knocked to the last door on this hall.

The door opened up and Starfire asked, "Oh hello Friend Beast boy! Is anything the matter? Do you require something?"

"Well actually," Beast boy started "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a trip with me."

"That would be wonderful! Where are we going? When are we leaving? What should I pack for this trip? Is anyone else leaving? Oh this is so exciting!" Starfire said quickly and excitedly.

"Ok then," Beast boy said thinking of the questions "Haven't decided, undetermined, do not know yet, and nope."

"Whatever is the reason for not leaving?" Starfire asked.

Beast boy shrugged saying, "Maybe they didn't want to be with me."

Starfire said softly, "Do not say that Beast boy. All of us appreciate you."

Beast boy closed his eyes and shrugged, "Let's decide where we want to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Something new

First chapter was kinda weak sorry about that…also I'm sorry that I have been unable to update my stories, its just that a good friend of mine died recently and I really have…well you know. Well on to the next chapter. Updates for all my stories to follow soon. (P.s. If I'm rusty tell me!) –Lord of the files

"Alright where are we going to go," Beast boy asked his traveling buddy.

"I do not know Friend…perhaps somewhere where the star called the 'Sun' shines uncontested and where the ground can be made into castles and witches," Starfire said happily and twirling in the air.

Beast boy gave her a look and then it came to him, "You mean somewhere sunny and sandy…right?"

"If those are the Earth terms…then yes."

"Well lets tell our _commander_ that we are going on vacation," Beast boy said readying himself up for all the sarcastic and pain in the butt things he's going to say to Robin.

Robin was leaning over the counter with a coffee cup in one hand and an document in the other. Occasionally he would take a small sip of his cup and then glance at the words on the mission statement. When he heard the doors open he saw Beast boy and Starfire walk in, both looking quite happy.

Beast boy was about to say something when Robin said, "Keep your sarcastic comments to your self…I see you found someone else."

"Why thank you Captain Obvious, what else can you tell us with your amazing talent?"

Starfire looked confused and asked Robin, "You're a captain?"

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "No, Beast boy is just being a pain."

"Oh ok…" Starfire said without really understanding what was going on.

"Ok so have you decided where we are going to go," Robin asked.

"Well no…wait you said you didn't want to go with me!" Beast boy exclaimed.

'So much for a sly move…' Robin thought, but out loud he said, "Well I just thought—"

"No," Beast boy said cutting him off, "No consider your invitation withdrawn."

"What Friend Beast boy? Why can not our Friend come with us," Starfire asked.

"I'll tell you in a sec, but first let's go and figure where we are going," Beast boy then gave a little look to Robin before he left. Starfire looked like she was going to say something when she shook her head, smiled, and bowed apologetically, before leaving with Beast boy.

Robin sighed. He knew what Beast boy was thinking and he was absolutely right. Rolling his eyes again he leaned over the counter, grabbed his document and quietly sipped his coffee.

Starfire caught up with Beast boy in the hallway.

"Friend what was it that I missed?"

Beast boy looked at her and said, "He told me before I asked you that he didn't want to go with me…well actually he said loudly 'NO!', but when he saw that you were coming with me," he left the sentence hanging.

Starfire put her hand on her chin and started to think, then she looked back at him with a pleading glance that said she was unaware still.

Beast boy lifted his hands up with his palms out and said, "Look it doesn't matter. No big deal, I just don't want him to come on _our_ vacation."

She looked a little puzzled and then she put it together saying, "Of course, let us go plan for the glorious vacation."

Beast boy and Starfire crowed around a computer. They typed in a search for vacation hot spots and found hundreds. Looking at each other they decided they would go with a small resort. Scanning the pages they found what they were looking for after a couple refined searches.

Ohana Beach

Greeting and welcome to a tropical paradise. This safe haven is located two thousand miles from any large cities and will be perfect for those wanting some 'privacy'. The Island of Ohana is inhabited by only three hundred people and is sunny eleven months out of the year…

Beast boy skimmed the rest and looked at Starfire.

"Dude, this place is perfect!"

"Are you sure Friend," Starfire asked.

"Yeah, they even have their own airline to pick us up at. Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"No Friend I was just making sure that this choice was what would be best," Starfire said politely.

"Sure, yeah, you go on ahead and pack, I think I will pack us some first class seats for today."

Starfire looked taken pack, "Today?"

Beast boy stared at her and said, "Yeah, well I would like to leave now before we are forced to stay here."

"Today though! I must go pack, what shall I wear at something like this? Oh my, oh my!" She squealed to mostly herself.

Beast boy shook his head while she left, 'I guess alien woman can be travel crazed too. Oh well time to get to work.'

He typed on the computer getting them tickets for a plane in a couple of hours. When it asked for a credit card, Beast boy took out a wallet (Robin's, he tore up half the tower looking for it) and took out a card. His memory told him the combination and he keyed it into the computer. Beast boy smiled then went through the task of getting slightly normal clothes to bring for the trip.

Hoped you enjoyed it…probably not but just tell me you did. Later –Lord of the files


	3. Chapter 3

Something new

Sometimes I need to be reminded…thank you teacher-Lord of the files

"Nervous?"

Starfire stopped staring out the window and looked over to her companion and smiled, "No I am not, but thank you for asking."

Beast boy shrugged and looked around. Something was not right.

"Anything wrong?"

"…Oh," Beast boy said startled for a second, "No, not really. Just seems kinda empty to me."

"Crew cabin get ready for departure."

Suddenly the crew of five did a last minute check of the cabin and then took their seats. After a few moments the plane took off and was in the air. The fasten seat belt sign went off a few minutes later. Immediately, Beast boy took off his seat belt and put his hands behind his head and slouched in his seat.

"Beast boy I believe that the seat-belt performers said to keep it on even after the light goes off," Starfire said.

Beast boy was about to say something when a crew member past by them then and smiled sweetly, "Yes we did. I believe that you should listen to your girlfriend."

"…eh?" Beast boy said stunned and then realized what she meant and said smiling nervously, "Oh you must be confused she isn't my girlfriend."

The flight attendant smiled knowingly and said, "Don't be shy, I believe you make a cute couple."

Beast boys' eye twitched and said straining the syllables, "She is not my girlfriend."

She just smiled saying before walking away, "Then why would you bring her…never mind."

Groaning, Beast boy looked over to Star. She was looking out the window, amazed at what was passing her by. He smiled at her; she had this small little smiled and her eyes glowed a little. Then she looked in the mirror and caught him. Quickly, Beast boy made it look like he was staring at something outside, but instead he caught her smiling at him. _Thump, thump._

'Thump, thump?'

"Excuse me sir," a voice started, "Would you like a drink?"

Turning his head so fast he thought he had whiplash, Beast boy quickly ordered water and Starfire did the same. But, Beast boy thought envyingly, with a lot more suave then he had.

The flight attendant was about to leave when Beast boy asked, "Excuse me miss?"

She looked back smiling, "What is it?"

Beast boy looked around and looked behind him at the small empty plane, "Why is this plane so empty?"

A crack in the smile, but was quickly mended, and said, "I do not know sir."

Then she left.

"Well that was odd," Beast boy said turning to his traveling buddy.

Starfire was fast asleep, snoring a little. Beast boy smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

Beast boy carried the eight bags that Starfire brought while she covered his one lonely bag. 

"What do you have in here? Bricks," Beast boy asked while he grudgingly moved the luggage to the front desk.

Starfire looked back at him confused, "No I did not…was I suppose to?"

Beast boy smiled forcefully, "No, no…this is enough."

Reaching the front desk, Beast boy dumped the luggage and walked up to the counter. The woman at the front desk looked surprised to see him.

"Hi, I made a reservation," Beast boy said.

"Just one moment please," She then started to type hurriedly on her computer and said, "Ah yes I see you."

Beast boy looked startled, "How? I didn't even say my name."

She smiled and took out some keys, "I am sorry but the room with two beds has flooded so we made an upgrade. You have been transferred to the honeymoon suite."

"You didn't answer my question."

She smiled again, handed him his keys and grabbed a bag, saying, "You were the only reservation."

Beast boy looked taken back, "What?"

She then left the front desk after turning everything off and left. Beast boy confused followed with Starfire behind him. The front desk girl made a bee line to the plane that had finished refueling and got on.

"Why was I the only reservation," Beast boy yelled.

"Don't you know," She yelled back, "Call the main office they'll tell you!"

Then a few stupefied moments later the plane left.

Beast boy shrugged and turned over to his traveling buddy, "Well that was weird."

But Starfire was looking past him at the sky. Confused, Beast boy turned to look behind him at what she was looking at. A huge black cloud was moving quickly to the island. Within minutes it was raining.

Beast boy blinked twice before looking up, 'Yup, still raining.'

"I do not understand wasn't this place suppose to be sunny?"

"Lets just get out of this rain first."

* * *

While Starfire changed, Beast boy looked up the number for the main office in thefront desk. Finding it he called the number. 

"Hello, This is the Ohana Beach front office. Would you like to make a reservation?"

"No, I'm fine," Beast boy said staring.

"Would you mind holding," the front office clerk said interrupting.

"Yes," Beast boy said before he heard the muzak that accompanies being put on hold anyway.

Sighing, Beast boy looked around at the tropical décor of the room. Tapping his foot to the elevator music on the phone, he waited.

"Friend Beast boy!" Starfire yelled from the room.

Beast boy grew concerned for a second, and then yelled back, "What!"

"How long till this storm passes us?"

"I don't know, look outside and tell me how the rain is dropping."

There was a few seconds before Starfire yelled back, "What?"

Beast boy frustrated yelled, "Never mind, I'll do it myself!"

Beast boy took his ear off the receiver and glared at the phone, "Don't you dare take me off hold until I'm back."

Running to the window, Beast boy stared outside. It was a constant, steady, downpour. Beast boy sighed, and then ran back to the phone. Corny muzak rang in his ears, and he knew that no one took him off hold.

"I would guess in a couple of hours, Starfire…why do you ask?"

Starfire stepped out of the room in a bikini and crossed her arms across her chest. She blew a stray hair from her face and gave him a look.

Beast boy blinked for a few seconds then averted his eyes, "Didn't pack for rain?"

Starfire gave a curt nod before sighing, "Friend, if you wish I could take the transceiver while you change."

"I don't know Star," Beast boy said scratching his chin, "Do you think you can handle it?"

She looked taken back, "What ever do you mean?"

"The last time you talked on the phone with someone you asked them about their lives."

"But this is different," Starfire said throwing her hands in the air.

"Then you asked them about the origin of the product they were selling," Beast boy said, and then added before she could angry, "But you're right this is different. And I would like to get out of the drenched clothes."

"So may I," Starfire asked.

"Of course," Beast boy said smiling, "Never let anyone tell you what you can or can't do."

Starfire blinked once and then smiled, "Thank you…I will take that into heart."

Beast boy nodded and then motioned for her to take the phone. She took it and then sat on the desk waiting.

"I will not let you down," She said giving him thumbs up.

Beast boy smiled and then made his way to the room.


End file.
